


盾冬-答案

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Steve, Happy Birthday Captain, M/M, Sub!Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: Bucky为了买份生日礼物送给Steve，但Steve对Buck在途中所做的事感到非常不满意。





	盾冬-答案

**Author's Note:**

> 其实。。我并不怎么会写这设定。。了解但写不出（嚎哭呜呜呜）  
> 不过还是把它写完了。。。

注！BDSM向！Dom!Steve,Sub!Bucky

“跪下。”

从进门开始就一句话也不说，也不吭一声的Steve，坐在单人沙发上，怒视着自己那沾有新鲜血液的Sub，命令着那违背他的命令的Bucky。而后者，他极为努力地掩盖着手上血液的存在，不让自己的Dom因此而被火上加油，虽然这并不怎么有效。在听见Steve的命令后，想也不多想，就地跪在那讨人厌的大理石地板上，冰冰冷冷的，毫无任何温度，就像是Steve Rogers此时此刻的语气。

他不敢违抗Steve的命令，因为他深知自己所犯下的错误让自己的Dom感到无比愤怒。他也不想使用安全词，因为他知道自己应该接受任何由Steve所给予的处罚，他的Dom会照顾他，保护他，呵护他，带领他，无论是那像是条豆芽菜的Steve Rogers还是这一个已成为全国英雄偶像的美国队长，而他，相信他的Dom。

“为什么要打晕人？”

卸下制服的Steve Rogers不再是那道德价值观极高的超级英雄美国队长，他是一个有感情，有欲望的人类，他也会像其他的Dom一样，拥有一个会为他表现的最好的Sub，他会希望自己的Sub能在性爱之际为他发出有人的呻吟声，为他摆弄着性感的腰肢，不断地向他祈求着更多，更强烈的快感。

他想要看见自己的Sub为自己线上那美丽的身躯，打开那诱人的后穴，让他进入Bucky的身体，直到最深处，让他标记。或是安分守己地跪在他的脚边，任由Steve的手指在他的发间游走，为他按摩着头皮，等待着Steve的任务。

无论是哪一个Bucky都能让那个他感到欲火焚身，想要将他绑在自己的身边，只允许他呆在自己的视线范围以内。

他质问着Sub，但对方却只是跪在原地，不敢与他对视，只是咬着下唇，不说话，也不抬起头。可是，Bucky这样的举动却让Steve更为生气。他的Sub需要接受处罚。

“过来。”

Steve再一次发出命令，但他并没有下达任何能让Bucky站起身的命令，他要让Bucky膝行过来到他的身边。他已准备好各种的处罚，让这不乖的Sub接受教训。确实，他很生气。虽然他知道Bucky已经在尽自己最大的力量去抵抗九头蛇在他脑海里所留下的一切，也正努力地为自己过去的所作所为作出补偿，但，平白无故就将一个路人打晕，这是Steve所不能接受的。

“为什么要这么做？”

他在问多一次，但结果仍旧，Bucky不愿意将事实真相说出口。他知道他不能强迫Bucky做出一些他不愿意的事，他也不愿意像个恶人一样强迫Bucky，可是，他必须要知道这件事的原因。Bucky在这一些  
日子以来都表现得好好的，没有做出什么会伤害到自己或则他人的事，但究竟为何，他会在今天表现得这么不听话呢？

“请你惩罚我，Sir。”

看来，Bucky今天并不会那么容易就将事实真相告诉他了。

Steve发出低沉的咆哮，不满意Bucky的回复，决定将Sub拉到自己的双腿上，让他趴在那，接受着他的拍打。而Bucky清楚地直到接下来所会发生的事，他那可怜的屁股将会被Steve大的一片通红。

“二十下，报数，并且向我道歉。”

Steve给予命令，语气低沉且不容许Bucky违抗，如果现在不是处罚的时间，或许Bucky会因为这嗓音而高潮。

“一，对不起，Sir。”

毫无预备的拍打，让Bucky想要挣脱Steve的双膝，逃离到一个安全的地方，但他不能。不单单只是因为Steve不允许，更是因为他相信自己的Dom不会伤害自己，所以，逃跑也没有用。

“五-啊！对-对不起，Sir。”

Steve保持着自己的力度，不让自己的一不小心让Bucky受伤。他必须克制自己的心情，不能让理智被怒火毁灭。虽然，他并不在像一开始一样那么生气了。

“嗯唔。。十-十六。。唔。。对不起，Sir。。。”

“颜色，宝贝。”

Steve停下手，询问着Sub的状态，要是他无法在接受了，那Steve就会立刻停下，无论Bucky是否将Steve所想要的答案说出。

“绿色，Sir。”

知道Bucky还能承受更多后，Steve决定让他休息片刻，再确认Buck的身体不在轻微颤抖后，开始持续着惩罚。一下接一下，直到完成二十下的拍打。

“啊。。二十。。嗯。。对不起，唔。。Sir。”

结束惩罚后，Steve将Bucky抱在怀里，安抚着不停颤抖的Sub，为他擦去流出眼眶的泪水，但这并不代表他已经消气了。他仍然为Bucky的所作所为感到愤怒，于是，他再次向得到处罚的Sub发问。

“为什么，Buck？”

被询问的Bucky倒吸了一口气，还在害怕着Steve，不是怕他会伤害他自己，而是害怕Steve会因为他的回答感到。。。自责。

“我只想要买份。。生日礼物给你，Sir。。”

“Buck。。。你-你为什么不告诉我呢？”

Steve叹了口气，闭上双眼，像是在责备自己一样。但在下一秒后，他再度睁开了双眼，直视Bucky的双眸。

“我-Buck-我。。”

“不是你的错，Steve，我不应该打晕他的。”

Bucky在Dom的怀抱里找到一个最舒适的姿势，将自己的重量都靠在Steve的身上，小小声地说着，但这并不会让四倍听力的Steve错过。

“Buck-”

“嘘，Steve。。生日快乐，Sir。”

语毕，可爱的Sub在Dom的脸颊上留下一个属于他的吻。

 

 

 

Happy Birthday to you, dear Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> 告诉我你的想法吧^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, Happy Birthday, dear Cap.


End file.
